User talk:Baron Fist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:596718|Formatting from Word page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 19:22, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Templates and You Currently the story you posted is under a CC-BY-SA license as you haven't stated any other license. If you're alright with this license (click the link for more information on it) and want to attribute the story to yourself, you can add this template to your story at the bottom of the article page: . There are other licenses (one which prohibits commercial use and another which prohibits derivations). Feel free to contact me if you have any questions about CC-BY licenses. Please note that there are other means to copyright your story that you can also investigate (unfortunately I'm not as knowledgable about those so some research might be necessary.). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:56, November 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Edits Sure thing! I enjoyed the story too -- good blend of character humor with the horror. Wasn't expecting it to take the direction that it did. Vngel W (talk) 19:00, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, best of luck with your new story! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:00, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hey, for potm nominations you would put down your name as signature, not the authors (mine) Fisto (talk) 11:53, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :Ok, I think I fixed it. RE: Spacing Edits No problem! I learned a lot through trial-and-error. What helped me out the most was always previewing my edits before publishing them to get an idea of how it will appear. Vngel W (talk) 13:51, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Past Nominations Saw you message vngel. To find previous nominations go to the nomination page. Hover on the arrow beside he edit button and click on history. There you can scroll through all edits made on that page and click through the dated and see the previous nominations. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:50, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :To piggyback off of Icy, check here. Click "Cur" of the date and you can cycle through the changes by clicking "older edit". : Vngel W (talk) 22:52, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Story The story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:605063 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 15:31, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Response: I just read it and commented! Fisto (talk) 15:51, February 12, 2018 (UTC) RE:Edits No problem! Well, I'm glad Icy did; that would've been unfortunate if your entry wasn't included. It was an enjoyable piece. I liked the overall feel of the story -- definitely a nice nod to the medieval quests of old, of knighthood, and battle for a just cause though a twist for the character. Vngel W (talk) 02:25, February 25, 2018 (UTC) The third and final installment of All Too Human is out. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 13:07, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. It's To Become God Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:05, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Your entry has won the first place in the contest, by far outscoring the remaining ones. The narration should be ready in a little while. Good job, and keep it up! Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:39, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Two for One! Congratulations on winning the contest. Also, it looks like you're well on your way to receiving Pasta of the Month as well. This is definitely your month to showcase you work! Congrats on both! Vngel W (talk) 16:06, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Helluva Debut! Congrats on the dual PotM and contest win honors. Looking forward to the encore. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:39, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Congrats and a small favor Congrats on the double win!! Well, deserved, too. I was particularly impressed by the distinct differences in style and voice your two stories had. The Gothic, poetic tone of Banshee's Cry and then the rural Ozark thing of Burnin' Down the Ozark. Sweet. But one favor. It's just this terrible pet peeve that makes my head ache there in the opening line of Burnin' Down the Ozark. Can you take out "to myself" in "I thought to myself." It's the text book example of redundancy. Like, who else are you going to be thinking to? Ha ha. "I thought" is fine. Great work. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:39, March 1, 2018 (UTC) I must admit the finale isn't very scary Blerp I have to admit the finale to the series isn't too creepy, but I'd consider it good. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:30, March 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Banshee Edits That would be illegal. Sorry, but I cannot allow you to do it. However, even though I consider the current version to be absolute, I would really like to read the deleted part, if just to compare them. Also, I would like to officially invite you to our not-really-official Discord server . Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:26, March 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Opinion I would hold out until you have both parts ready to go. I'd hate to see it flagged as an "unfinished" story even though the second part is almost finished on your end. Better to be safe than sorry. I don't know how much I could contribute for ideas on the con but even if it's a little, I'll try. At the very least, I'd love just to see what's tossed back and forth in the traffic. *Activating fly-on-the-wall powers!* Email: vngelwings@yahoo.com Vngel W (talk) 13:27, March 9, 2018 (UTC) NAME CHANGE I have changed my name from The Soul Fister, to Baron Fist. Mainly because I keep getting propositioned for things I do not want to do....take that as you want it Fist (talk) 14:38, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Narration Looks like your story's been narrated. Seems like it was recorded before the name change though. Congratulations! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:37, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Re:Narration Thanks man! And no worries deep down inside I'll always be the Soul Fister...like really deep...some would say, wrist deep. :I feel that (how could you not?). If you decide to add the video to the story page, feel free to message me and I'll try lend a hand (phrasing) if you're having any problems when I get some free time later today. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:52, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Many thanks! Due to my past inability to properly add videos or links or not pee myself while editing anything here, I will definitely appreciate the second hand (or fist) in the pot (Phrasing, are we still doing that?). Of course, due to my experimental nature, I will make an attempt myself, but as I say one hand in the pot is sad, two hands is a party. Is this weird yet? Fist (talk) 12:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::You did it! A round of applause is in order (of course, given our previous messages, the thought of a room full of hands all working in unison fills me with abject horror). Looks like you got the narration posted, I added the video category (the category is usually for stories with narrations/videos attached to the page). Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:15, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::One man's abject horror is another man's nirvana. And thanks for tagging it! Fist (talk) 13:27, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Hellur? Hey man, I was just wonderin if you're still doing the Cleric Silence Contest? There haven't been too many submissions thus far. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:55, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Email me at fenric42@gmail.com. Gomez Capulet (talk) 20:44, July 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm still interested in collaborating if you are. Sorry I've just had some personal problems that have kept me preoccupied. Gomez Capulet (talk) 00:16, September 25, 2019 (UTC)